Anne (EP090)
Anne (Japanese: アンヌ Anne) is a character of the day who appeared in Stage Fight. Anne was a member of the Pokémon Showboat Crew along with Roger, Kay, and Len. One of her most popular voice overs for the Pokémon show was that of . When boarded their boat and held their Pokémon captive, Anne helped trick Team Rocket into believing all of the Pokémon knew how to talk. Pokémon Status unknown These Pokémon, along with Kay's , are present on the Pokémon Showboat. However, it is uncertain which of these Pokémon belonged to Anne. was one of the Pokémon that partook in the Pokémon Showboat where it played the role of 's and 's interest. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Clefable to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. None of Clefable's moves are known.}} participated in the Pokémon Showboat where it played the role of a judge when and fought for Clefable's love. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Abra to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. None of Abra's moves are known.}} is the Pokémon Showboat's actor that played the role of Hitmonchan's opponent during the first show. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Machoke to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. None of Machoke's moves are known.}} is the Pokémon Showboat actor who fought a in the first show to be Clefable's love interest. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Hitmonchan to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. Hitmonchan's only known move is .}} was one of the actors in the Pokémon Showboat. She was seen in the beginning where she was part of an advertising to go to the performance. Later, she along with the other Showboat Crew Pokémon where dancing on the stage after their performance was done. When took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Chansey to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. None of Chansey's moves are known.}} was one of the actors of the Pokémon Showboat. Mr. Mime was seen in the beginning where it was part of an advertising for people to go to the performance. Later, it along with the other Showboat Crew Pokémon where dancing on the stage after their performance was done. When took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Mr. Mime to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. None of Mr. Mime's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon Showboat actors. At the end of the first show, she was seen dancing with the other actors. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Jynx to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. None of Jynx's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=愛河里花子 Rikako Aikawa |en=Kayzie Rogers |no=Lena Meieran |es_eu=Ana María Marí |pl=Anna Bielańska}} Category:Orange Islands characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters de:Theater, Theater...#Anne it:Anne (Isole Orange) ja:アンヌ